


Coming Home

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Danny, it felt like coming home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [slashorific](http://slashorific.livejournal.com/) on [LJ](http://slashorific.livejournal.com/19644.html). I chose the quote prompt: "And then there are the times when the wolves are silent and the moon is howling," - George Carlin.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

The moon shined brightly through the open window as Danny leaned out of it, looking up at the night sky. It was unusually silent, not that he would have even noticed the whisper of the wind as his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of the person who had left Beacon Hills months earlier. His heart ached in his chest and he thought of the boy’s bright smile and the way Ethan could always make him laugh, always make his heart race in his chest, and always make him feel special.

He turned away from his window, away from the full moon that shined so brightly and reminded him of nights he had spent with Ethan. He closed his eyes, remembering the night he and Ethan were lying under the stairs, fingers intertwined. The night he had almost told Ethan he had loved him and regretting that he had not done so.

Danny opened his eyes again, eyes blurring with tears he refused to shed. He knew Ethan had to leave, he had told Ethan that it was okay, but it didn’t make it hurt any less.

His phone was silent and he glanced at the front, a part of him wishing to see Ethan’s name appear on his screen. He sat down on the edge of his bed, staring down at his phone for several seconds before entering his code and flipping through his photos, a small smile appearing on his face as he looked through the pictures he had of Ethan.

He stopped on one of his favorite ones, one that he took while they had been taking a walk through the preserve. They had stopped for a break and Ethan had climbed into a tree, sitting on a branch and looking up at the sky. It had been the lock screen on his phone for a month after Ethan left, until it became too painful to see Ethan’s face when he looked at his phone. He swiped to another picture, this one of the two of them that Danny had taken of Ethan kissing his cheek. He smiled again before closing out of his photos.

Danny lay down in bed with a sigh, reaching for his bedside lamp. His fingers just barely touched it before he was pulling back and he was standing back up, walking towards his closet. He opened it, pushing clothes aside until he found what he was looking for, the worn leather jacket that had been left at his house by accident. Sometime after Ethan had left, Danny had shoved it into his closet, unable to get rid of it.

Now he pulled it back out, looking at it for a long moment before sliding it onto his shoulders. It was a little short on him; he was a little bigger than Ethan, but it still fit. He lay back down on his bed and turned the light out, wrapping the jacket tight around himself and for a moment, just a small moment, Danny could pretend Ethan was there with him.

\----------------------------------

 

School ended on a Wednesday that year and a few hours afterwards, Danny was pulling into the McCall driveway. It had been on his mind for weeks now. He wanted to see Ethan, needed to see him. He had tried his best to move on, gone on a few dates with some boys, went to the club to take his mind off of Ethan, but not matter what he did, nothing worked. His heart ached and called out for Ethan.

There was a bag sitting in his trunk that had been sitting in there for a few days. He wasn’t sure if Scott would know where Ethan was, wasn’t really sure if anyone would know, but he wanted to try. He had tried tracking Ethan’s phone but found that it had been shut off months ago, mostly likely tossed away taking away his last tie to Beacon Hills.

He walked up to the front door and hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door. Scott opened it a few seconds later looking surprised to see him there. “Danny.”

“Hi, Scott. Can I come in?”

Scott nodded and stepped aside to let him in. He stood there awkwardly in the hallway before turning towards Scott. “I know we haven’t talked much, but there’s something I need to know.”

“Anything you need, Danny.”

“I want to see him. I want to see Ethan. I-I don’t know if you even know where he is, or if anyone knows where he is, but I want to see him.”

Scott smiled, before walking away and grabbed a pen and a pad of paper. He scribbled something down before tearing the page off and handing it to Danny. He gave Danny’s shoulder a squeeze. “I think that he’ll want to see you too.”

Danny looked down at the address. It was near the ocean. He looked back up at Scott and smiled. “Thank you, Scott.”

He didn’t waste any time after saying goodbye to Scott. He had already left a note for his parents telling them that he was leaving town for a while on a trip and that his phone would always be on. They trusted him enough to let him do his own thing anyways. He plugged the address into his GPS and started his car.

The full moon was high in the sky when he turned onto a dirt room that would lead him to his destination. It shined through the trees, lighting up the small log cabin once it came into view. He turned his car off once he parked it next to the familiar motorcycle that reminded him of late night rides, holding tight to Ethan as the wolf sped through the streets. He sat there for a moment, looking up at the cabin. He could see a faint light coming from one of the windows and a shadowy figure moving behind the curtains.

He shook slightly as he opened his car door and stepped out, almost finding it hard to believe that he was actually here, that he would be seeing him again. He walked fast, eager to see the man who wouldn’t leave his thoughts.

When he reached the steps to the porch, the door opened and light spilled out. His face was blocked by shadows, but Danny could still see him, see his surprise and curiosity. And even now, after all this time, his heart raced just from seeing Ethan. Without another thought, Danny ran to him, wrapping his arms around Ethan’s neck and kissing him. Ethan was still for several seconds before he was returning the embrace and kissing back with just as much passion. For Danny, it felt like coming home and that’s exactly what Ethan was. Home.

“What are you doing here?” Ethan asked quietly after their kiss ended his voice cracking like he hadn’t spoken out loud in a very long time.

Danny lifted his head up, taking in the sight of his ex-boyfriend. The Ethan he had known months ago was gone, leaving a hollow shell of him former self. He brought his hands up to cup Ethan’s face, fingers gently caressing his unshaven face. It broke his heart even more to see Ethan so broken. He knew Ethan had put on a façade before leaving Beacon Hills, pretending to be okay only to break down once he was truly alone. Even if it was what he needed, Danny wish he had been there, wished that Ethan didn’t have to grieve by himself.

He looked into Ethan’s eyes, so dull and broken making Danny want to cry. He leaned in for another kiss, this once soft. “I missed you,” Danny whispered, moving his arms around Ethan again, holding him close. “I missed you, Ethan.”


End file.
